


Sparkles

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [35]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: It’s a very So Dramatic Christmas.Basically it’s nakedness. A smattering of nakedness amongst Loblaws trips and Elf on the Shelf shenanigans.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know what Elf on the Shelf is? 
> 
> Count yourself lucky.
> 
> But also Google it!

The most relentless part of parenting is feeding your off-spring. Children expect dinner. Every day. Not only do children expect to be fed dinner but also breakfast. Lunch too. It’s never ending. Plus you can’t just feed them anything. It’s got to be a decent, well-balanced meal. 

It’s fucking exhausting. 

And boring. 

Moreover, it necessitates grocery shopping. The most evil of all compulsory domestic activities. Grocery shopping is usually Scott’s job. Has been since they first got together. He’s currently in Vancouver for work. Which is why she finds herself pulling into the Loblaws’ carpark at 4:50pm on a Tuesday afternoon in early December, needing something for dinner and having run out of cereal, bread and milk. 

‘Right, mini Moirs!’ she calls to grab the attention of her four kids while spying a free parking spot a little ways ahead, ‘Please complete this sentence. A fast shop is a...’

‘GOOD SHOP!’ they all chorus.

‘Excellent, you are all well trained in the Virtue grocery shopping method. I want to be in and out of Loblaws in seven minutes. Tom, you grab mince and spaghetti. Jamie, you’re on milk and cheese. Oli, you get two loaves of bread please. Ashy, you and I are on cereal duty. No one is to be distracted by Christmas items! No one is to ask me to buy anything else. We will meet at the flower section. Everyone got it?’

Four heads nod and four voices chime with agreement.

As she pulls into the vacant car spot her phone rings. The words ‘Incoming call: Admiral Scott Moir’ flash up on the dashboard display. She bursts out laughing. 

‘Did you do that? Or Dad?’ she asks eleven year old Thomas.

‘That one was Dad. I changed it the last time to ‘Detective Inspector Scott Moir,’ Tom wiggles his eyebrows from where he sits beside her. He is just like his father. Ugh, the adorableness. Are everybody else’s kids this awesome? 

‘Detective Inspector - I loved that one,’ she declares with a laugh while accepting Scott’s incoming call.

‘Virtch, you sound happy,’ Scott’s voice crackles through the car speakers. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be devastated by my absence?’

Before she has the chance to open her mouth four year old Ashlynn squeals with excitement from the back seat, ‘Daddy, Daddy! We miss you Daddy! When are you coming home?’

‘That’s why I’m ringing, Lil’ Lady. We’ve finished earlier than expected. I’m actually on a plane right now and I’ll be home later tonight’.

Her insides bubble with excitement. Fuck, she’s missed him so much these past few days. 

‘For dinner?’ nine year old James hopefully enquires.

‘For a story?’ seven year old Oliver yells.

‘No. Not for dinner. Or a story. You guys will be asleep by the time I’m home. I’ll see you all in the morning and we’ll have breakfast together. But Mommy, I have something special for you and I’m going to wake you when I get home. If that’s OK?’

She squeezes her thighs together before she responds. She and Scott had made a pact - this time there would be no self-service orgasms while Scott was away. It’s been a looooooooooong six days. 

‘I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,’ she states firmly. 

‘That’s what I expected,’ Scott chuckles. ‘See you soon everyone. You especially, Sweetheart’.

Four little voices chime again, this time a round of goodbyes, see you soons and I love yous.

‘Right,’ she says, ruffling Tom’s hair and turning to the back seat, ‘Let’s do this’.

*

What Tess lacks in Halloween enthusiasm she makes up with her commitment to Christmas. We’re talking three differently themed trees in their house, Elf on the Shelf madness, carols from late November and Christmas themed lingerie. The last one he has never complained about. 

Not once. 

He loves Christmas too. But Tess? She’s a Christmas junkie. She makes Christmas fun for everyone. Trips to see Christmas light displays, community carols, craft with the kids, baking cookies, gingerbread house making - the works. December is exhausting in the best possible way. His wife is fucking amazing, her investment of time and effort in their family memories is something he appreciates more and more as their kids get older.

He’s FaceTimed with Tess and the kids each morning, eager to hear what mischief their Elf on the Shelf, Sparkles, has gotten up to overnight. The younger three kids are deeply impressed with Sparkles antics, Tommy on the other hand, is on the precipice of finding out the truth about Santa Claus.

He wills the plane to get him home as quickly as it can. He hopes for a seamless connection between this flight and his next. He has his fingers crossed he will be sliding into bed with Tess before 1am. 

That’s the idea, anyways. 

And for once, it all goes to plan.

It’s a Christmas miracle.

*

She’d fallen asleep reading her book and is woken by someone gently kissing her mouth. Unsurprisingly, that someone is Scott. He’s laying on their bed next to her, stretched out on his side and as she reaches out to smooth back his hair, he gently throws a leg over her thigh, drawing her to him. 

‘You’re home,’ she sighs, ‘and your hair is all wet?’

‘I had a quick shower’.

It’s only then she realises he isn’t wearing any clothes. She smiles. 

‘And you’re naked. Naked Scott is one of my very favourite Scotts,’ she whispers while scooting as close as she can, firmly kissing his lips. 

He tilts his head and gives his sexy smile, ‘Convenient. I’m a big fan of Naked Tessa’.

‘But you wanna know my absolute favourite?’ she asks, grabbing his hand and bringing it to the waist of her pyjama pants, giving him the signal to snake them down past her hips. 

‘What’s that?’ Scott removes her Christmas Tree covered pyjama pants with a clever combination of his hands and feet before palming her ass, pulling her flush to his body again. She feels his cock is already hard, warm against her belly.

‘Naked Scott and Naked Tessa. Together’ she winks.

‘Oh yeah?’ he covers her neck in a smattering of sweet kisses.

‘Definitely’.

‘Another convenient coincidence. Me too’. Scott’s moved onto her décolletage now, sweeping his lips across the delicate skin above her breasts.

‘We’re clearly made to be together,’ she hums a soft laugh, running her fingers through his damp hair.

He lifts his head up and smiles the smile that crinkles his eyes, ‘You ever doubted it?’

‘Moir, you know the answer, I secretly hoped we’d end up together ever since I was thirteen years old. But my immediate focus at that age was whether you’d be my first kiss’.

‘Well, we failed on that front, but hopefully the last decade or so has made up for it’.

‘Less reminiscing and more kissing please,’ she instructs. 

He dutifully complies and covers her mouth with his own, nipping and licking her lips before kissing her deeply. When he’s done with her lips he moves to her tits, takes a nipple in his mouth and gently sucks. A flood of warmth throbs between her legs. She marvels that he still has this effect on her body. All these years later and the reactions are still as intense as they were when they first discovered how to best touch each other. 

She reaches between them and slowly circles her thumb over the tip of Scott’s cock. He inhales sharply and thrusts into her hand. 

‘I want to be inside you,’ he groans from between her breasts. ‘Are you ready for me to be inside you now?’

‘Yesssssss, please,’ she husks. ‘So ready. I missed you’.

He slides in, deep inside her and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she can.

He’s home. 

*

Honestly, those people who created Elf on the Shelf were evil geniuses. 

It’s December 20 and they’ve endured nineteen nights of moving the little fucker. Even Tess has had enough, but admittedly she did do six of those nights by herself.

‘Remember that time?’ Tess asks from under his arm on the couch. They’re each enjoying a very expensive glass of wine after celebrating the kids’ last day at school before Christmas.

‘A little more specificity would be helpful,’ he laughs.

‘That time, when Tom was little and I suggested getting the Elf on the Shelf and you asked me if I was committed to doing it for the next twenty years?’

‘I do,’ 

‘You really fucked up,’ Tess deadpans. 

‘You are ridiculous! Huh?’ he puts their wine glasses down on the side table then sweeps Tess up by her waist to move her so she’s straddling his lap.

‘You should have argued against it. A hard no. Just told me not to do it. It feels like there are 153 days in December. It’s never ending’. 

Tess wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his mouth in her usual routine - one side, then the other, then in the centre of his lips. 

‘And have robbed you of all the fun times we’ve had - carefully slitting open Pepsi bottles and glueing them back together with Sparkles inside as a display of ultimate Christmas magic? Creating marshmallow baths? Elfy treasure hunts? Milk magically turned pink? C’mon. Our kids love it. Admit it. You do too’. 

‘Of course I love it. I do. I’m just not gonna be sad when the little so-and-so heads back to the North Pole and stays there for 345 days’.

‘Not gonna fight you on that one,’ he kisses under her jaw.

Tess sighs in the way she does when something is on her mind and gives him a half smile. It’s a stark contrast to the levity of their Sparkles conversation. He cups her cheeks and kisses her nose.

‘You wanna tell me about it?’

‘I felt a bit sad today,’ she says quietly.

‘Oh, Sweetheart. Your Mom?’

‘Yeah,’ she sighs again.

‘Ashy accidentally knocked one of Mom’s Christmas bells onto the floor. It broke and that made me sad. Then I felt worse because I can’t even ask Mom where she got it from so I can replace it. I know it sounds stupid, but the bell is in a set of six and looking at the bells, just the five of them now, the incomplete set, it was like a big beacon flashing at me all day - ‘your mom is missing’ over and over’. 

‘I can see that,’ he says slowly ‘and it’s not stupid. Not one bit. Of course you’re missing your Mom. We all are. She was amazing and such an important part of our family’.

A tear spills from Tess’ eye and he catches it high on her cheek before it slips down her face. 

‘I love you,’ he whispers, ‘so very much’.

‘I know. I love you just as much’.

They sit there for a while, Tess’ head on his shoulder, him stroking her back. He guiltily thinks about how glad he is that his mom is still around, what an integral part of their lives she is and how fucked up it is that some idiot ran a red light and took Kate’s life.

After some time Tess sits up. The fire is back in her eyes. She cheekily shrugs her shoulders in a way that tells him exactly what she’s gonna say next. Turns out he’s not wrong.

‘Soooooooooo. Everyone is finally asleep. Wanna muck around?’ Tess asks, wiggling her hips against his own.

‘When do I ever knock back the opportunity to muck around?’ he trails a finger down her chest, circling her nipples through her clothes.

‘Very rarely. Tonight I have something special for you’. 

Tess clambers backwards to stand up and removes her leggings and shirt. And there she is, standing before him, wearing only her underwear. Correction, Christmas lingerie. He’d been wondering when this year’s set would make an appearance.

‘Holy shit, I’m getting hard just looking at you’.

‘I’d hope so,’ Tess laughs. ‘This year I’ve gone with a present theme. I’m the gift and you get to unwrap me’. 

She points to two tightly tied bows - one between the cups of her bra and one at her hip.

‘We need to take this upstairs. Now,’ he declares. My God, the things he’s going to do to her.

‘We could just stay down here, live a little dangerously?’ Tess teases. 

‘Absolutely not,’ he shakes his head, getting to his feet, ‘there is no way I want any child of mine to possibly witness what is about to happen between their parents’.

Tess giggles, ‘Learned your lesson from that time Ash walked in on us?’ 

‘Yep,’ he playfully smacks Tess’ backside as he strides past her, away from the stairs, towards the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

‘What? Where are you going?’ she pouts, ‘Aren’t you gonna unwrap me?’

He picks up Sparkles from where the elf is sitting on the mantle. When she’d returned from last night’s trip to the North Pole she’d come with four pairs of matching Christmas PJs. He dramatically walks across the room and sticks her into the Christmas tree. 

‘Right. Elf successfully moved. Next job, unwrapping wife’.

‘I like that plan,’ Tess smiles. 

Fuck, she’s so bloody gorgeous.

‘You’ll like it even better when you discover what I’m gonna do with you when you’re naked,’ he wiggles his eyebrows. 

‘I always like finding out what you’re gonna do with me when I’m naked’.

He stretches out his hand. Tess thinks he’s going to lead her up the stairs but at the last minute he surges forward and tosses her over his shoulder.

‘C’mon Virtch, I got plans for you,’ he laughs.

And he executes them perfectly. 

*


End file.
